Nate Kulina
Nathaniel „Nate” Kulina – jeden z głównych bohaterów amerykańskiego serialu telewizyjnego Kingdom, produkowanego przez DirecTV i emitowanego w latach 2014–2017. Życiorys Dzieciństwo Nate’a i jego starszego brata Jaya naznaczone zostało odejściem ich uzależnionej od narkotyków matki Christiny, która postanowiła porzucić rodzinę. Wychowywani byli przez Alvey’ego, byłego mistrza świata mieszanych sztuk walki, obecnie prowadzącego siłownię Navy Street i trenującego obiecujących zawodników. Pochodzący z rodziny fighterów Nate postanowił pójść w ślady ojca oraz brata i również rozpoczął trening MMA. Wiedząc, że środowisko zawodników MMA jest nieprzychylne gejom, ukrywa swoją orientację. Początkowo chodził z dziewczynami, zaprzestał jednak, kiedy jedna z nich przeglądając jego telefon znalazła na nim kompromitujące go dane. O jego orientacji początkowo wie jedynie matka, która domyśliła, że jest gejem. Po poznaniu Willa, asystenta jednego ze swoich klientów, których trenował, spotyka się z nim przez pewien czas, ostatecznie jednak rezygnuje, obawiając się, że przekreśli to jego szanse na zawodowstwo. Niedługo później prawdę odkrywa Jay, znajdując w rzeczach Nate’a wizytówkę Willa, i zachęca brata do kontynuowania znajomości z nim. Przez następnych kilka miesięcy Nate spotyka się potajemnie z Willem, a o ich związku wiedzą wyłącznie Jay i Christina. Podczas jednej z rozmów z bratem Nate przyznaje, że Will dał mu klucz do swojego mieszkania, a on sam zamierza zaangażować się w poważny związek, boi się jednak wyznać prawdę ojcu. Niedługo później Jay dowiaduje się od promotora walk, że przeciwnik Nate’a wycofał się ze względu na jego orientację. Nate podejrzewa, że informację rozpuściła jego była dziewczyna. Przed kolejną walką Nate zostaje nazwany przez jednego z zawodników „pedałem”. Jay i Will namawiają Nate’a, żeby powiedział Alvey’emu, że jest gejem, bo pogłoska prędzej czy później dotrze do jego ojca, a lepiej będzie, jeśli dowie się od niego. Podczas popijawy w barze Nate wyznaje ojcu, że jest gejem. Alvey – pijany i od pewnego czasu niestabilny emocjonalnie – odbiera wyznanie syna jako chęć dołożenia mu dodatkowych problemów i nazywa go „jebanym pedałem”. Rozwścieczony Nate wychodzi z baru, a Alvey – zorientowawszy się, co powiedział i co zrobił – idzie za nim na parking, gdzie dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do bójki. Zostają rozdzieleni przez Jaya, ale kiedy ochroniarz zachodzi Nate’a od tyłu i klepie go po ramieniu, chłopak odruchowo rzuca się na niego, myśląc, że to Alvey, i zostaje dwukrotnie postrzelony w brzuch. Umiera w ramionach ojca przed przyjazdem karetki. Prochy Nate’a zostają rozsypane przez rodzinę na plaży w Los Angeles, a jego pamięci poświęcona zostaje ostatnia walka w karierze Alvey’ego. Przed jej rozpoczęciem Jay wspomina swojego brata, przemówienie kończąc słowami, że Nate był gejem i wyzywa jego przeciwników do walki. Kiedy nikt nie wstaje, stwierdza, że są „tchórzliwymi chujami” i stracili prawo do obgadywania Nate’a. Za kulisami W Nate’a wcielił się Nick Jonas. Gwiazda serialu, wcielający się w Alvey’ego Kulinę Frank Grillo, w jednym z wywiadów przyznał, że początkowo kategorycznie zaprotestował przeciwko obsadzeniu w serialu, od którego może zależeć jego kariera, chłopaka z boysbandu i powiedział, że nie musi się kłopotać z przychodzeniem na casting, ponieważ i tak nie otrzyma roli. Jonas mimo wszystko pojawił się na castingu, w którym wziął udział jako ostatni z około trzydziestu przesłuchiwanych do roli aktorów. Jak relacjonował Grillo: „przesłuchaniu spojrzałem na producenta i powiedziałem: »To on. Mamy tę rolę«”Nick Jonas' 'Kingdom' Costar Frank Grillo Refused to Work With Him, At First (ang.). 2014-10-28. 2017-08-05. W jednym z wywiadów udzielonych po premierze serialu Grillo stwierdził, że Kingdom jest „znakomitą okazją” do poruszenia tematyki gejów w „świecie sportu, który pod tym względem wciąż jest zacofany”. Dodał również: „To gejem w ogóle nie powinno być tematem dyskusji. Ale to, że właśnie prowadzimy rozmowę na ten temat tego, że ten dzieciak Nate cierpi w świecie sportu, to najlepsze świadectwo tego, ile jeszcze pracy przed nami”Ryan Buxton: ‘Kingdom’ Star Frank Grillo Says The Sports World Is ‘Still Way Behind’ On Gay Athletes (ang.). 2015-12-02. 2017-08-05. Twórca serialu, Byron Balasco, wyjawił w jednym z wywiadów, że rozplanowując fabułę trzeciej serii zdecydował się na uśmiercenie postaci, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że będzie ona ostatnią. Zdaniem showrunnera śmierć Nate’a miała być karą dla Alvey’ego: „Chciałem, żeby odczuł prawdziwe konsekwencje tego, że zawiódł jako ojciec i jako człowiek. Żeby uświadomił sobie, jak traktuje bliskich, bo nie zawsze dostaje się szansę, żeby to naprawić”Samantha Highfill: [http://ew.com/tv/2017/08/02/kingdom-series-finale-nate-dead-nick-jonas-byron-balasco/ Kingdom series finale: Nick Jonas, Byron Balasco talk Nate's fate] (ang.). 2017-08-02. 2017-08-05. Jonas w jednym z wywiadów stwierdził, że nie może z całą szczerością powiedzieć, że nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z mężczyzną: „Odgrywałem w Kingdom scenę seksu z facetem. Czy robiłem to jako ja, Nick? Nie. Ale to były moje usta, moje ręce, moje ciało, nawet jeżeli wcielałem się w postać. Technicznie rzecz biorąc robiłem to i nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie, bo to byłoby kłamstwo. Ale ja, jako Nick, jestem bardzo pewny tego, kim jestem i nie muszę niczego udowadniać. Wiem, kim jestem i byłem odnośnie tego szczery”Greg Hernandez: Nick Jonas is kissing a guy in new season of Kingdom (ang.). 2017-06-08. 2017-08-05. Cytaty Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie z amerykańskich seriali Kategoria:Geje (seriale) Kategoria:Sportowcy Kategoria:Geje